Care To Tango?
by Modern BonnieClyde
Summary: Flint has the Girl Of Draco's Dreams. Charlotte. But does she really want Flint? Or can she look into her heart and find something for our bad ass Draco? A duet by RootbeerFloat and Godess
1. Eye Candy

As I sauntered up the stairs to the stage at Hogwarts, I felt a few pairs of eyes on me. I know! I looked stunning! No need to express it! I was attired in a very clinging black and green silk tango-gown. There was a green serpent climbing up her calves then thighs and her torso. My hair which was black was done up in a stylish bun with small emeralds gleaming in the light. "Hey everybody." My words were smooth, even and seductive.

As my tango partner piped up a small hello, I sent him a glare. I despised my partner. I wished he would just go ahead and be burned. I yawned once, seated myself at the edge of the stage and watched the others rehearsed. "I don't need to rehearse." I snapped at the instructor. Ah...what was his name? Pfft, no need. I was the star of the Magical World's Worldwide Tango Company. The students started filling into the Great Hall. I spotted my table, the Slytherin table, and sent Marcus Flint a wink. Oh, yeah. Did I mention he was my boyfriend? I was living it right. The curtain went down, and everyone took their places with their partners. I was only an inch shorter than my partner whose name I did not remember. I despised everyone in the whole company.

The music started playing and the curtain went up with a roar of applause. I felt Marcus's eyes on me. I knew he was watching. I knew someone else was watching too. That Malfoy boy. Ugh, he always thought he was so magnificent, thinking he was the prince of Slytherin. No! Marcus was! He was head of the Quidditch team. And what was Draco? A lowly seeker. The lazy bum. Couldn't think of a more masculine position to play? Like MARCUS. He was the beater.

The music's beat picked up and the faster I moved. I hated the fact that I had to be so close to such an unattractive boy from Switzerland. He dipped me, my figure going backwards. I winked at Marcus, who grinned back. That drove the Malfoy boy crazy. I could feel him get angrier because he wasn't the center of attention. As we all curtsied and bowed, the curtain fell.

Everyone had to do a song with their partners. It was so annoying! I was the last. (The best, of course.) Everyone came just to see me. 1, 2, 3, 4, 5, 6, 7, 8. I counted in my head, my feet moving quickly, then slowly, then quickly. I actually had to work at this, THANK YOU VERY MUCH!

The song stopped and I turned to the audience, curtsied and blew a kiss to Marcus. He long-distance snogged moi back. I could almost see Malfoy's platinum blonde head pop off his body. I turned on my heel (which was currently elevated to four and a half inches) and walked behind the stage.

The instructor shouted above us all: "Ok! Everyone! Now go out have a good time and teach other people to tango as well!" Ugh. He was so enthusiastic about it. It was disgusting. I shivered once and walked off first, grabbing Marcus's hand. I quickly was spun once and pulled close to him. He smirked once, planted a kiss on my forehead and started to sway to the beat of the music. I stopped him. "No, no, no. This is a tango. NO hip swaying."

I entwined myself to him in the traditional tango position. "Just follow my lead. You'll be fine." I hissed and started to do the tango. It came easily to him, which I took gratefully. I felt Malfoy's arm boring into my back, and I saw Marcus's gaze narrow. I distracted him by giving him a good snog and a sudden sexual step forward, to make him move backwards.

Marcus was learning quite quickly, much to my surprise. As much as I loved him, he wasn't...the brightest thing in the world. As soon as five songs went by. I seated myself beside Pansy Parkinson, beckoning Marcus to sit beside me. I sipped on some sort of concoction that was at one point punch before being spiked, drugged and eww...I'm going to cut myself off right there. Marcus spoke in his deep tone, "Charlie you were really good."

He didn't have an advanced vocabulary. But...oh well! And YES, I AM a girl. My name is Charlotte Esperanza but I go by Charlie or Char. I giggled and simply whispered in his ear, "I know." He smirked and suddenly frowned. His gaze narrowed as the Malfoy boy approached. "What do YOU want, Malfoy?" He said. Even though they were on the quidditch team and played side by

side, they were arch enemies inside the house.

Marcus quickly rose, and walked strongly towards Malfoy. His gaze narrowed, chest puffed out in a manly way. This made the blonde boy back up, hands up showing he meant no harm. They had a little discussion, while Pansy and I chit-chatted.

"What do you think that was all about?" Pansy spoke in a hushed tone.

"Pfft, I dunno. Why do you date him, anyways? He's like, high all the time!" That was me.

"Hey! At least I don't talk about the-one-needing-severe-orthadontia!"

My eyes narrowed. "Hmph. His teeth are just fine." In fact, I knew he had to get lots of braces next April.

"YOU LIE!!!" Pansy exclaimed, toppling over in a pile of high-pitched giggles.

I couldn't help but laugh at her, not with her. Oh, poo. Wait. Is it the other way around?

"I DO NOT!! Well...maybe just a little..." I smirked and flipped my hair.

There was a loud shout between the Potter boy and the Weasle boy. I simply rolled my eyes. Probablly arguing who would get to get with that Granger girl first. What I heard was: "NO! I get to ask her to dance FIRST!" and then "NO! I DO!" And so on and so forth. But it ended up that the Weasley kid walked over quite proudly, ears bright red to me and asked me to dance. I simply gave him an astonished look, leading him on. I rose, taking his hand and then slammed it into his face.

"No! You weasle-ass bastard!" I shouted at him, but not loud enough for the teachers to here. Pansy roared in laughter, nearly falling off her seat. I gave her a look. "Pansy, really. It wasn't that funny." She quickly straightened up, brushed off her skirt and nodded.

Marcus sighed, walked back to his seat and sat down with a heavy sigh. And of course, the Malfoy boy strutted over to me and Pansy and Marcus.

Marcus raised his voice. "Draco Malfoy. I told you to back off." Malfoy simply rolled his eys and held out a hand to me. "Care to tango?" Is all he said with a smug look on his face.

Thank you for checking out our story, first of all! We love you so much! Goddess and RootbeerFloat thank you!

Please click that review button! We promise to update as soon as we can.

Love you all!


	2. Jealousy

Oh, I remember that night perfectly. Everybody so 'giddy' about this whole Tango mess. The world was fucking messed up then. Tango? Well, I DO know how to do a good tango.

"Draco, you don't look so good." Goyle had said to me. I rolled my eyes at him.

"It's cause I'm pale, right?" I asked.

"I've already told you that before, haven't I?" He responded. I swear, the git was a menace to society. Tell me why purebloods could be so stupid? There wasn't any incest in the family, was there? Ew...

"Yes, you've told me that six thousand bloody times." I said, hitting him in the back of the head. Crabbe didn't get the joke, but laughed all the same. They knew not to mess with me.

"Malfoy..." I heard a smooth voice say from behind me. I turned around to find Marcus Flint smirking at me. That made me furious. Nobody stole my smirk and got away with it...

"Flint." I said casually, hoping maybe he could die in a marsh pit somewhere in the muggle part of the world.

"My girlfreind's going to do great, don't you think?" He asked Pansy, MY girlfriend, loudly. "She's the Tango Champ." Tango champ, I thought, yeah, we'll see about that...

"Just keep a move on." I said, shoving him just a little as we made our way to the great hall. I was dressed very nicely, I'd think. All in black. Black's just my color. Goes along with my hair quite nicely, makes it stand out.

And then I spotted her. HER. With her perfect face, perfect body (nice ass), God, how I wanted her. But she HAD to wink at 'Marcus, darling Marcus.' Always it was Marcus this and Marcus that. I became mad. You know, I thought I was rather sexy. Why couldn't she just get over her ego and choose me?

And then the curtain went down. I watched as she, Charlie or Charlotte, the eye candy I so liked lined up with her dance partner. Flint smiled, knowing all too well he was going to enjoy watching his girlfriend be dipped so he could get a look down her dress. Truthfully, so was I.

And then as she started to dance, she winked YET AGAIN at Flint. He didn't deserve it. Hey, I would be captain of the quidditch team... just had to make sure that 'Marcus' was off and out of school first. Imagine what shit he'd give me if I beat him. And that's when I thought 'Why should he get every glory, including MY eye candy?'

As I watched her move, I could just... I don't know. Everything about her, down to her sexy frame was just so... turn on-ish.

When the song ended, and she was finally free of that stupid git who actually got the grace to dance with her, she blew a kiss. Not to me, oh never to me. Always to HIM. Why was he so fucking perfect? Did she not see his mouth full of future metal?

He blew a kiss back. He's just so... slytherinsh it makes me furious, just the thought. Well, that was like calling the troll dumb.

Now it was time to start the dancing with everyone from the 'Tango Team' as we mocked them behind their backs. It was our way, being Slytherins. She took Flint's hand and led him to the dance floor. Oh, I could have just drew my wand and... no, I was going to be civil. All's fair in love and war, but Malfoy's don't play fair.

I watched them dance. I watched that stupid good for nothing Flint as he tried to dance. Please, it's not that hard, I thought. In fact, I knew I could do much better. Even as she critiqued him after trying to sway her (which wouldn't have been that bad except that it was with him) he still was rewarded with a snog. A kiss. What the fuck was that about? I didn't even want to look. Flint and snogging don't go together. Charile and snogging do. Put me and Charlie together, you'd have yourself a snogging factory. But we're not here to talk about that, now are we?

When they sat down next to Pansy, I felt that gave me a good enough reason to walk to her. To see her. To get a damn good look at the girl who had been in my fantasies before I met her, and now in my dreams that usually ended up with me waking up in a cold sweat and having to take care of 'certain things' if you get me.

"What do YOU want, Malfoy?" Flint had asked me. I looked over at Charlotte, and then quickly over to Flint again. No way was I going to give mercy. No way.

And then the git had the nerve to stand up as if to challenge me! I raised my hands to show him I meant no harm, only to snog his girlfriend out of her sexy little mind. Flint walked me to the end of the room.

"I asked you what you wanted." He said menacingly. I merely smirked and crossed my arms.

"Only to wipe that smile off your face by the end of the night." Maybe, I thought, that would teach him not to talk that way to a Malfoy.

"You've been eyeing my girl a lot lately." Flint said. I shrugged. "Hands and EYES off. She's mine."

"Oh, and by yours... do you mean you have a brand on her or something?" I asked. "I mean, if you don't, then it's no good to say she's yours."

"Stay away..." He said, retreating back to Charlotte. Merlin, she was sexy with her hair pulled back like that. It truthfully made me horny, but you'd never know that. Malfoy's are supposed to be more dignified.

I followed Flint back to the table, smirking at him. "Draco Malfoy. I told you to back off." I knew. But I didn't care. I simply rolled my eyes and looked to the sexy girl who was too perfect to be real.

"Care to tango?" I asked, feeling down right shaggable at the moment.

Dum dum dum! We've left you with a cliffhanger! How could we? Simple. like this! LOL

We thank you so much for reviewing our story, which we know you're going to do because you're going to click that little review button! Thank you

Will update soon!

RootbeerFloat and Goddess


End file.
